


letters to my lover (too late, too late)

by phantasm_png



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Letters, M/M, What is going on, go ahead and infer what you think happened, ill write a prequel for these probably idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: when you can't talk to the love of your life, when you feel hopeless in the dreary timeline that you've been doomed to live in-what do you do?what can you do?well,you write letters, of course.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	letters to my lover (too late, too late)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know whats going on either.  
> dont get mad at me pls n ty  
> \- phantasm

~~16.7.12  
To my love,~~   
~~Actually, scratch that; that's so cheesy, oh my goodness. Uh, let's try this again.~~

16.7.12  
Dear Techno,  
(That's better.) I heard that you're missing me.  
It's nice to think of, really. Honestly.  
But-  
About the war, I..  
I'm really, truly sorry that I can't do more to help.  
I don't know what else to say except-  
I miss you, I really do.  
So much.  
And it's not like you'll find these letters anytime soon, but-  
God, I hope you stay safe.  
I miss you so much, my King.  
\- Always Yours,  
Dream.

16.7.12  
Dear Techno,  
It's funny how I don't seem to be able to get enough of you.  
It hasn't even been a week since you've left.  
Since they've declared war on you, since everything's happened.  
You know, I found the ring box.  
Did you mean for me to find it? Probably not, but..  
It's nice to think that you wanted a future with me.  
I did the same.  
There's no way for me to end this properly without accidentally br҉҉eaking into te̵̡̫̫͍͕̎ͭ̐͟͟͝͞ars- oh, there I go, I've already stained the paper-   
and there's no way you'll ever read these, but..  
I miss you so, so much.  
Please, please, please stay safe.  
\- Your Dearest,  
Dream.

16.8.12  
Dear Techno,  
Uh. Bad suggested that I write about what's happened so far that you would want to know, but..  
I can't think of anything that you'd want to know, really.  
I guess there's always the expansion on the lakes that Tubbo and Tommy have been working on, but-  
There's nothing much more, I guess.   
I love you, my King.  
\- I miss you terribly,  
Dream.

16.8.13  
Dear Techno,  
Sapnap came in the other day. He told me what happened.  
I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, they don't call you the Blood God for nothing. And I _know,_ I know, I shouldn't be so ~~scared~~ ~~worried~~ ~~overprotective~~ irrational over this, but  
I wish you were safe.   
I wish you were here with me.   
Is this what it felt like for Sirius Black in Harry Potter when he couldn't go out to help? I don't know, I wouldn't know.  
I guess it's just me being paranoid again. I really, sincerely don't know.   
I really wish you could talk to me. That would make things less lonely,   
at least. I guess, I suppose that George was right when he'd told you that I was clingy. ~~As if he knew the extent  
~~ I honestly feel like just writing and going to sleep. That's it. I know I'v҉̨̊͢͠͠e already stained҉҉ part of the ink with water-   
God I hope George and Sapnap don't find this or they'll see that I was ~~crying~~ upset, but that's okay.  
As long as you're okay; every҉t҉hings okay.  
\- Stay safe please,  
Your Dream

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone wondering whats going on:  
> ill make a prequel to this i promise


End file.
